Liars and Little girls
by Daydreamer1904
Summary: SEQUEL TO LOVING AND LEAVING. READ THAT ONE FIRST. Ally left Miami when Brooke told her that Austin was the father of her child. Three years later, Ally returns with her and Austin's daughter, Arianna Melody Moon, to attend her parents funeral. Will all the lies come out and will everything be put right again.
1. Chapter 1

Ally POV

There's no way I could make it without you

Do it without you

Be here without you

It's no fun when you're doing it solo

With you it's like woah

Yeah and I know

I...I own this dream

'Cause I...I got you with me

There's no way I could make it without you

Do it without you

Be here without you

I was singing my daughter, Arianna Melody Moon, to sleep. Yes, Moon, Austin Moon is her father. When we were 17 I found out I was pregnant with his child. We were together but he cheated on me. I was so upset I ran away. I don't regret it, running away. The only downside is, I'm a single single mom. That's bad, not because Arianna is a lot of work, but because there is no one to share her with. Take when she took her first steps for example; I was overjoyed but there was no one else to be overjoyed with. I feel lonely sometimes, even with Arianna as company.

When she was finally asleep, I went to my room to have some me time, which I treasure as I don't get it very often. As I go to turn on the T.V, the phone rings. The caller was unknown, but I wasn't surprised by that, as I only have one or two friends

Ally: hello, who is this?

Mike Moon: hello Ally, it's Mike Moon, owner of Moon's mattress kingdom, Austin Moon's dad.

Ally: um, Mike, how did you get my number?

Mike Moon: well, long story short, one of the ladies at the place you work. Anyway, I'm calling you because, there's no easy way to say this but, your parents are dead. They went to Spain for a week and there was a plane crash. I'm sorry. There funeral is this Friday and I would like to know of you will be attending

Ally: o...o...kay

Mike Moon: GREAT! See you Friday.

I hung up and put the phone down. My parents, dead. I cry almost as hard as I did when I found out I was pregnant. A few minutes later I hear crying from the room next to me. Great. Now I had woken up Arianna.

"Shh shh, it's okay baby girl" I cued."mummy was just crying, nothing bad was happening."

"Why you cwying?" Arianna asked.

"Because mummys' mummy and daddy have died."

"Died?" Asked Arianna

"Yeah, died. It means that they've gone up to heaven so they can't be with us anymore. And on Friday we're going to a place where we can say goodbye. It's in Miami, do you remember I used to live there?"

Arianna nodded.

"Well, we need to get packing tomorrow but now you need to get some sleep. Night."

I couldn't believe that I was going back to Miami after all these years. Then I realised that I had to take Arianna with me and Austin was probably going to be there. Oh no. What had I gotten myself into.

I booked our tickets at Kalamazoo International airport. I had to scrap my pockets to get enough money but I did it. The only thing Is, I have to hope the airport will except the money in quarters.

I arrived at the airport 3 hours before our flight time as it takes a while to get a two year old on a plane.

We boarded our plane and I let Arianna have the window seat which I regret. She said"goodbye tree. Goodbye building. Goodbye light" to everything she saw. It was annoying but completely adorable.

A flight attendant offered us food. I had the mushroom ravioli and Arianna had the spaghetti. Again, I regret it because she threw it at the lady in front of us.

"I am so sorry" I said.

"Oh that's quite alright. I've got kids myself." She smiled at me and my daughter and I smiled back.

"You know" she continued, "your little girl looks just like that pop star from Miami. The one who was on the news about drugs. Austin Moon, that's the one."

I didn't know how to respond to that, but I didn't have to as the flight attendant came back to collect our food.

Arianna was asleep so I had some very rare me time. I layed back and thought about what the lady had said. Austin. Drugs. No, it couldn't be true.

About an hour later our plane landed in Miami. Me and Arianna got of the plane, said goodbye to the lady, grabbed our luggage and headed to the exit. As we were about to leave the airport I saw a girl in a band performing, hoping to get money off of tourists. She looked kind of familiar and then I realised who she was. Cassidy. I went over to watch her band play.

I can feel you coming from a mile away

My pulse starts racing from the words that you say

And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue

That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on

You don't have to try to hard

You already have my heart

You don't got a thing to prove

I'm already into you

So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now

Cos I'm so, so good to go

Don't say, don't say goodnight you know

You had me and hello

You had me and hello

You had me and hello

Don't say, don't say goodnight you know

You had me and hello

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word

Cos you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard

Plus all the words get buried when the beats so loud

And the speakers blowing up to this dance song

You don't have to try to hard

You already have my heart

You don't got a thing to prove

I'm already into you

So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now

Cos I'm so, so good to go

Don't say, don't say goodnight you know

You had me and hello

You had me and hello

You had me and hello

Don't say, don't say goodnight you know

You had me and hello

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

So hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now

Cos I'm so, so good to go

Don't say, don't say goodnight you know

You had me and hello

You had me and hello

You had me and hello

Don't say, do t say goodnight you know

You had me and hello

I clapped and threw some money into her guitar case. After that I took Arianna and went to go get a taxi to Miami Mall. It took about half an hour but with an exited two year old in there, it felt like half a year. Finally, the taxi pulled up outside Sonic Boom and me and Arianna got out. I took my keys, which I surprisingly still had, and went to open the doors but found that I didn't need to as someone was already in there. This creeped me out a little as the owner, Lester Dawson (my dad), was dead. I went in anyway. Inside, I was grabbed my what looked like a leopard wearing a zebra with a hind of alligator. Arianna turned on the lights as she is deathly afraid of the dark and I saw none other than Trish! I was so happy. I hadn't seem her in years. After are five minute hug, we pulled apart and started catching up. She and Jace had broken up but shs now has a new boyfriend called Oliver. I told her about Kalamazoo but then shs said the question I had dreaded, "Ally, who's that little girl's father?" I decided to answer small, saying " a person."

"Does that person happen to be Austin Moon?"

"Look, Trish, I don't want to talk about it."

"Ally, look, about a year after you left, Austin got Brooke to do a DNA test on Nicole. He isn't her dad; Austin's cousin Jacob is. Turns out Brooke paid him to get her pregnant. The only reason she used Jacob was so Nicole looked like Austin."

"You mean: Austin is innocent."


	2. Chapter 2

Liars and Little girls chapter 2

Ally's POV

Today was the day of the funeral. Austin would be there. Saying I'm nervous is practically lying. Saying I'm freaking out is an understatement. My dress only had one strap over the right shoulder and come down to about my knees. There were myriads of lace flowers on my dress. I had matching gloves and a hat. I wore plain black high heels, not for fashion choice but only as a means of looking taller. I want to at least look like I've grown. I dressed Arianna in a black and white spotty dress with a black belt. She looked adorable. Because we had come by plane, I didn't have my car with me so we had to take the bus which is a nightmare with a two year old. Seriously, saying the journey to the funeral was alright is like saying that world war 2 was a little disagreement. Arianna has a bad habit of embarrassing herself, which embarrasses me. When we finally got of the bus, I felt like crying with relief. I haven't been that embarrassed since, well, yesterday. The funeral was at Staples Church, about a three minute walk from the bus stop. Also when I say three minutes, I mean for a regular person. I think you'd find that the time for a regular person with a two year old is a little longer. And by little, I mean hours. When we arrived at the church, I looked in the mirror and frowned. Not because I didn't look good, I looked great; I frowned because being here in Miami made me realise how diferent I had become. Mentally and physically. My hair was straight and blnode from the neck down. Also, I looked more mature. I guess that's what happens when you become a parent.

"Are you alright, mommy?" Arianna asked.

"Yes," I lied. I hated not telling her the truth but it was easier that way. I also didn't like to worry her. She smiled up at me and I smiled back. It's at times like this that I'm sure I made the right choice, keeping her. I can't believe that I almost had an abortion. Knowing that I almost killed Arianna makes me question if it was really me back then. The pain of losing Austin is the only thing that makes me sure it was.

Arianna and I made are way into the hall of the church, ready for the funeral. Chairs were placed in a semi-circle around two coffins; one black, one grey. Arianna went over two them. They were sealed, to my relief. My two year old daughter seeing the mangled bodies of my dead parents was not something on my bucket list.

I took Arianna to the back of the hall where we took our seats, not wanting to be noticed. As the seats started to fill with teary-eyed relatives and friends, I pulled Arianna close and hung my head.

Although they couldn't see my face, I can see there's. Kira. Jimmy. Dez. Trish. Mike. Mimi. But no Austin.

'He's probably just late', I thought to myself.

Two hours later, the funeral ended. Okay, now I'm not so sure on the whole 'being late' thing.

I walked out of the funeral with blood shot eyes. Arianna and I were about to walk out the door when a voice called, "Ally. Ally, wait."

I turned back and saw Dez approaching me. I knew he would tell Austin about whatever he wanted to ask me. I didn't want Austin hearing about Arianna. Not this way, at least, so I picked her up and ran out the door, back to Sonic Boom.

Austin's POV

I was sitting on my couch, greiving. Don't worry, I've done this everyday since I let Ally slop through my fingers, so don't panic. Just then, Dez burst through my door, wailing, "Austin. Austin. At the funeral, I saw Ally! She's back. I called her name but she ran, holding a little girl. You have a daughter."

At that I jumped up from the couch and ran out the door.

"Wait, Austin, where are you going?"

"To see Ally."

"But you have no idea where she went."

"Of course I do. She went to the only place she to go. Sonic Boom."


	3. Chapter 3

Liars and Little girls chapter 3

**Okay, I know I took a while to update but I wanted to make this chapter really good so I spent three hours planning it out. Anyway, I'm updating now. If I owned anything would I have to do this disclaimer? Let's go:**

Austin's POV

I grabbed my car keys and drove to Sonic Boom. I probably earned enough speeding tickets for a life time worth of work, but I arrived. I left my car unlocked but I didn't car. I've lost interest in caring about things that don't concern Ally. No one was inside the actual store but the practise room. As I began to make my way up the stairs. Just as I reached the third step, the door opened and out walked none other than Ally herself.

"Ally," I breathed.

"Austin."

She ran down the stairs and into my arms. Just as it should be.

Ally's POV

I'd left Arianna in the practise room, coloring. I went downstairs to go lock up when I saw a blonde boy with warm brown eyes look up at me.

"Ally"

"Austin," I breathed.

I ran into Austin's arms, not caring what he thought. I don't care if he was mad at me; I've missed him with all my heart. To my surprise, he embraced me in his arms. We hugged for about two minutes until we finally pulled away. "Austin, there's someone I want you to meet," I said.

Austin's POV

"Austin, there's someone I want you to meet," Ally said. She didn't even have to tell me to know who she was referring to. The little girl Dez saw at the funeral. Her daughter. Our daughter. She led me upstairs into the practise room. "She's coloring on the..." An abandoned coloring book had been left on the table. In the corner of the room, a girl who looked four, five years was sitting at the piano, writing in a book. Her name is Arianna Melody Moon, and yes, she is our daughter. With the arrival of her mom, Arianna look over at us. She had tight, blonde curls down to her shoulders. Her eyes looked like a kaleidoscope. They looked blue, but at the same time grey, with a hint of green and had flawless skin and a look of curiosity on her face. "Mommy, who's this?" she asked. "This is..."Ally said while walking towards her. "This is...daddy."

"Daddy?"

"That's right, baby girl," I said.

She motioned for me to pick her up and I did. Nothing had ever been so amazing in my life as this.

"Wait, you're Austin Moon. You're my favourite music. Mommy has your sings on her phone and I hear them lots of times," exclaimed Arianna.

"I'm glad you like it baby girl."

"Can I show you something?"

"Of course."

I put Arianna down on the ground and she walked over to the piano and opened the book she had been writing in. She played a few notes and then began to song:

_So let's sing na_

_na na na na hey hey ya_

_Cone on let's sing na_

_na na na na hey hey ya_

_This is are song_

_That's all that matters_

_Coz we all belong_

_Right here together_

_There's nothing better_

_Than singing along_

_This is are summer_

_This is are song_

_Come grab your guitar_

_Sit by the fire_

_Coz we all need a song_

_When we're weary and tired_

_We'll sit here together_

_Singing a... singing aloud_

_This is are song_

_That's all that matters _

_Coz we all belong_

_Right here together_

_There's nothing better_

_Than singing along_

_This is are summer_

_This is are song_

_This is are song_

_This is are song _

_This is are song_

_Come on let's song na_

_na na na na hey hey ya_

_Come on let's song na_

_na na na na hey hey ya_

_Come on let's song na_

_na na na na hey hey ya_

_Come on let's sing na_

_na na na na hry hey ya yeah_

_This is are song _

_That's all that matters_

_Coz we all belong_

_Right here together_

_There's nothing better _

_Than singing along_

_This is are summer_

_This is are song _

_That's all that matters _

_Coz we all belong _

_Right here together_

_There's nothing better_

_Than singing along _

_This is are summer _

_This is are song_

_This is are song_

_This is are song_

_This is are song_

_This is are song_

_This is are song _

_This is are song_

_When Arianna finished, me and Ally clapped. _

_"That was incredible," said a voice behind us._

_Ally and I turned around. "Jimmy Starr!" we both said in unison._

_"How long have you been standing there?"_

_"Long enough to find the perfect person for Austin to do his duet with."_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about taking forever to update but I was on vacation. Anyway, I was on story stats and this story has over 15,000 reads! I'm so happy I tried to do a really good and long (over 2,000 words! YEY!)chapter.

Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sort of getting into the story so it should be easier to write. Anyway, if we owned Austin and Ally, would we be told to do this disclaimer? So, yeah, obviously, I own nothing. Let's go:

Ally's POV

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"No, I'm Jimmy," he Joked.

"I'll see you in the studio Monday Morning. Don't forget," said Jimmy.

"When do I ever forget?" replied Austin.

"You were meant to be at the studio now. I came to your house to find you. Dez told me you were here."

"Oh."

"How about you and, oh my gosh, Ally! Welcome back."

"Thank you," I replied.

"You two can get started on a new song for Austin and: who is this?" Jimmy asked, referring to Ari.

"Her name is Arianna," I reply.

"Well, later I'll want her parents phone number. What better person to do a duet with at the kids choice awards, than an actual kid."

Jimmy left, leaving Austin and I time to talk.

"So," he began, "what have you been up to?"

"It's kind of a long story," she replied."

"Arianna should be asleep for several hours. Let's go:"

"Okay." I started.

"I left Miami, because I-thought-you-were-cheating-on-me,"

"Slower, Als,"

"All right. You know why I left Miami. So, I moved to Kalamazoo and there I got a job at Cafe Rouge. It paid well and there were three really nice girls our age, Amber, Mackenzie and Beatrice, who work there. To live in, I bought a two bed apartment with a kitchen, living room, bathroom, dining room and balcony that was already furnished. When I was five months pregnant, I had to go on maternity leave until the baby was six months old. The only income of money I had then was child benefits. With water bills, rent and electricity bills, it's hard. It may sound like nothing, but when you're living on nothing, you have to scrape your pockets. A few months later, my friend from work, Beatrice, was in a car accident. While me and the other girls from work, Amber and Mackenzie, were in the waiting room, my water broke. On December 19th, at 08:34, weighing 6oz3, Arianna Melody Dawson, or so I thought that would be her name, was born. She was born six weeks early so I had to leave her in hospital. I remember coming home and only one thought could cross my mind: I'm a mommy. It made me wish that you were here and we were still together so you would be able to say, "I'm a daddy." I realised that, even though you supposedly cheated on me which broke my heart, I wanted you to be a part of her life, so I decided to give her your last name, Moon. I took her home from the hospital a week later. A word to sum up those first severeal months; torture. You have no idea how hard raising a baby all on your own is. When Arianna was six months old, I went back to work and started dropping her at the local daycare centre. Sometimes, for some extra money we will go to the park and perform, but apart from that, I've stopped music. I have a little girl to take care of and if I screw up raising my daughter, being famous won't do anything. Arianna starts kindergarten in a few months time. Apart from that, nothing else major is happening. Well, that's the story of our lives. Now, what's yours.

"That's some story Ally,"

"I know, now let's here yours," she replied.

"Can I hear it again?"

"Tell me yours."

"You know, we should probably get started on the song."

YOURS, AUSTIN." Now I was mad.

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

"The day you left, I couldn't handle the pain. I didn't eat or sleep for a week. My mom persuaded me to get back on my feet. I did. I even went on a small tour around the USA. I started to believe that my life would get better, that I would be alright again. I was wrong. Valentine's day crept round. I decided that I wanted to be alone, so I just went for a walk around Miami. While I was in the sunway, a man offered me a cigarette. After you left, I'd given up looking after my health, so I took it. It felt good. Believe me, it hurt, but it took my mind off the pain of losing you, so, I enjoyed it. He gave me another one and I took it. For once, losing you was able to escape my mind, so I bought more off him. That was the day I started smoking. After that, I took cigarettes at least ten times a day to help ease the pain of living without you. It worked, most of the time. You see, the cigarette would help on a normal day, but on a special day, like your birthday, or a year after we first kissed, I needed something else. On days like those, I used to cut myself. Once, twice, possibly even three or four times. Enough to make the pain just above bearable. October 11th, what should have been our one year anniversary, came and I took three cigarettes in the morning. They didn't work. I then cut myself three times. It didn't work. I panicked. The cutting had never failed before. I than drank three bottles of vodka and passed out. I woke up a the next day in hospital. They told me that if I didn't stop smoking. I could die in only a few years time. All this did was make me want to smoke all the more, knowing that it was working. I went up to fifteen cigarettes a day and no body knew. No body knew I was cutting myself more frequently either. Until July 16th. It was then three years ago that we met. I took five cigarettes. I felt nothing. I cut myself five times. It was like being pinched. I drank five bottles of vodka. The pain was bearable. It was then that I realised that I wouldn't be able to take it. Be able to live my life without you. I jumped off a cliff in a suicide attempt. I failed and woke up in hospital two weeks later. The doctors told me that my heart was on its final push and I could die at any moment. Looking up into the eyes of Dez, Trish, my mom and my dad, I realised that I needed to stay alive, for there sake. I stopped the cutting completely. I stopped the heavy drinking. I cut back on the cigarettes. I assured everyone that I was, but my mom insisted that Dez live with me, to be sure, as my life depended on it. Everyday would still cause me pain, but I knew that there is only one way to love through pain: you just do it. From last month, I started playing a few small, local concerts, but I won't do a tour. My broken, run down body wouldn't be able to handle it. But, now that you're back, I have no reason to do any of those things. I will need time to recover, but who knows, maybe some day I will be Austin a Moon again?

"Austin, I..., I began, to shocked for words.

"Don't worry. Now I'm back there's nothing to worry about. I promise I'll stop," he assured me.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

"Maybe we should get started on the song," I suggested to change the topic.

He nodded and we made are way to the piano.

"Remember, Arianna, who is five, will be singing this song so no sex, drugs, alchohol or rude words. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes. Something fun and upbeat."

"Good. Now how about this for the chords?"

I played a few notes on the piano.

"I like it," replied Austin. "Let's add it into the chorus."

"What about lyrics?" I asked.

"Well, it is the kids DANCE awards, so we should make the song about dancing. Not to inappropriate, Ally?" Austin said sarcastically.

"Well, as long as it doesn't take place in a night club, I guess it's alright."

"Good. How about this?"

Austin sang four lines of lyrics to the notes I had previously come up with. They were really good.

"Austin, they're fantastic."

"Thanks."

Austin's POV

As Arianna had fallen asleep, Ally and I spent a few more hours working on the song.

'For the love, for the fame', I wrote down for the song. I turned back towards the piano and found a sleeping Ally, drawling over C, D and F. I abandoned the song writing to take her up to bed. When I came back down, I decided to play what we had written:

"A dream like this not something you wish for

A dream like this not something you ask for

When it's a gift worth taking a chance for

Then this is something you dance for-"

My singing was ceased by Arianna's cries. I didn't want to have to wake Ally, so I went into my daughter'a room to see what the problem was.

I found her crying and screaming in bed.

"What's wrong, baby girl?"

"I had a nightmare," Arianna stuttered. "Where's my mommy?"

"Well, mommy is asleep and we shouldn't wake her. What does she normally do if you have a nightmare?"

"She sings to me," Arianna replied.

"What does she sing?"

"Anything."

"Do you want me to sing to you?" I ask her.

She nods.

I'm walking on a thin line  
And my hands are tied  
Got nowhere to hide  
I'm standing at a cross roads  
Don't know where to go  
Feeling so exposed  
Yeah I'm caught in between  
Where I'm going and where I've been  
But no, there's no turning back  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah I tell myself  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
I'm holding on by my fingertips  
Never lose my grip  
I can handle this  
I feel so strong I won't break and fall  
You can push and pull  
You can't make me fall  
So I'm caught in between  
Where I'm going and where I've been  
But no, I'm not turning back  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah I tell myself  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
It would be so easy just to run  
It would be so easy to just give up  
But I'm not that boy who's gonna turn my back  
There's no turning back  
No one's turning back  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah I tell myself  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down

That better?" I ask her.

She nods. I head over to the door and turn off the light.

"Good night, baby girl."

"Good night, daddy."


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV

What do you do before seven in the morning? As a mom, I have to wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, shower, wash my face, curl my hair, do my make up and make Arianna's breakfast. I walk upstairs and here Arianna waking up, so I wonder into her room. I find her lying in bed, wide awake. Wow, why can't we all be like that in the morning?

"Morning sweetie, how'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Awesome," she replied.

"That's good," I commented.

"Where's daddy?" she asked me by surprise.

"Daddy!" I replied, "he's still sleeping."

"Oh," she said, disappointed. "When will daddy be awake?"

"Soon, I should think," I answered.

"Can I go see daddy?"

"Ari, I-," I began.

"Kay, thanks."

"Don't think that's a good idea," I finished to myself, as Arianna had already ran off to where Austin was sleeping.

I made my way towards the living room sofa and found Arianna jumping on Austin screaming, "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Morning, baby girl," he replied to her, practically asleep. I had realised that Arianna had been referring to Austin as 'daddy'. I mean, now she couldn't go two minutes without saying it. I just hope that Austin didn't mind, because he might not want to be her dad. I mean, after five years, I come back to Miami with a four year old daughter (A/N I know in the first two chapters I said she was two but for the plot of the story, I have decided to make her four. I am changing all the 'two''s to 'four'. Okay, so yeah, she is four from now on). I tried to imagine myself in Austin's shoes. I said TRIED. The truth is: I have no idea how he's feeling. Finally, Arianna manages to pull Austin out of bed (or in his case: off the sofa). I led my wide awake and energetic daughter and sleepy, I-don't-won't-to-get-up boyfr-friend; my friend downstairs. No, of course I didn't almost say boyfriend. That's ridiculous. Okay, I'm a terrible liar, I almost said boyfriend.

I had made chocolate chip cookie pancakes for Austin and Arianna. Austin and Arianna are so similar it's no wonder they're really close already. I mean, they have the same favourite food, same favourite animal, same favourite color. I'm surprised Arianna hasn't been arrested for identity thief. I smiled at the two of them, stuffing there faces with pancakes. It left me with a guilty feeling. I had taken Austin away from his daughter. I hadn't trusted the person I love most in my life, which meant I let them slip through my fingers. Austin wasn't there for when Arianna first kicked, or when she was born, when I took her home from the hospital, when she first smiled, when she first started crawling, when she first started walking, when she said her first word. Austin missed out on all of that, because I forgot about a little thing called trust.

After breakfast I started to clean up, ready for the day.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" I asked Austin and Arianna while they finished up their pancakes.

"We could go to the beach," Austin suggested.

"Beach!" Arianna screeched.

"That's a great idea. Arianna's never been because we love in Kalamazoo," I said.

"Did you pack your swimming costumes?" Austin asked us.

"Austin, we packed for Miami; not Kansas," I admitted.

"So it's settled," he said, "we're going to the beach."

"Yey," Arianna screamed. "Let's go mommy and daddy."

We packed towels and deck chairs into Austin's black range rover. Ha, he has a big car. I'll have to check if it's true next time we... who am I kidding? It's been five years, I am not still in love with Austin after all this time. Am I?

Austin came into Sonic Boom, dripping wet, while holding Arianna, who was also dripping wet.

"Why are you two dripping wet?" I asked.

"Sprinkler incident. Come get in the car; I'll explain on the way there," admitted Austin.

I wanted to ask more questions, but Austin was right; we could do it in the car.

Austin obviously didn't have a car seat, so Arianna had to sit on my lap. Most moms would love that, but I hated it. Arianna riggles, a lot.

"So what was the whole sprinkler thing about?" I asked Austin.

"Well, we decided to water the plants as they started to resemble my late great aunt Maude," Austin admitted.

"And what? You had a water fight in the process?" I guessed.

Austin said nothing which I assume is a 'yes'.

"She started it," he finally said.

When we arrived at the beach, I screamed in delight. I hadn't been here in five years!

Arianna wanted to build a sand castle, but I needed to sleep.

"I'll build a sand castle with you later," I promised. "Mommy needs to sleep."

"I'll play with her," Austin told me.

"Austin, I don't think that's a good idea. Kids are a lot of work. Especially on your own," I admitted.

"Exactly. You need to rest. Really, you can trust me," he promised.

"Okay, fine," I said, giving in, knowing that he wouldn't back down.

"Great. Thanks. Come on Arianna, let's go build a sandcastle."

Arianna giggled and ran down the beach with Austin. I wanted to watch, but within two minutes, I was asleep.

I woke up and looked at the time. Crap! I had slept for five hours! Wait, where was Arianna? I leapt up and ran down the beach, screaming her name. I found her splashing in the water, just by Austin.

"God, you two almost gave me a heart attack," I announced and sat down next to them.

We continued like this for another two hours until Arianna started to doze off.

"We'd better get her home," I told Austin and he nodded.

We packed up our things and put them in the car.

I went to get in the left side of the car, but Austin stopped me.

"No, no, no, what do you think you're doing?"

"Driving," I admitted, like it was obvious. "I've been able to rest for six hours, while you had to run around with a screaming four year old. You must be exhausted, so I'm driving.

"Okay fine."

"Shouldn't have said that."

"Why not?"

"Arianna will need to sit on your lap."

"Which is bad, why?"

"You'll see."

We had been driving for about half an hour when Arianna fell asleep in Austin's arms. It was the sweetest thing I had ever seen. After about ten minutes, Austin fell asleep too. I couldn't help but snap a picture of them. It was just too cute to resist. Without thinking, I posted it on twitter with the description 'Like father, like daughter. I love you both so much' and then switched my phone.

When we arrived back at Sonic Boom I woke up Austin so he could help carry Arianna back inside. I knew she would wake up soon from being hungry so we didn't bother to put her to bed. We just layed her on the couch.

"What time is it?" Austin asked.

I look on my phone and saw that I had god knows many twitter notifications. I had a look to see what it was all about and saw that I had 300,000 new followers! I also noticed that the picture of Austin and Arianna had 5,000,000 likes, 2,000,000 retweets and 1,000,000 comments. I didn't know what to say.

"Ally, Ally, you've been staring at your phone for five minutes. What flipping time is it?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, it's-"

I was cut off by the ringing of Austin's phone.

"Sorry, it's my manager, Bridgit," he apologised.

"Well, can it wait 'till later because there's something I need to talk about," I said, refering to the picture I'd posted on twitter.

"Sorry, I can't. She says it's urgent," he said and backed into the other room.

Austin's POV

"Okay, Bridgit, what could be so important? Is something wrong?

"No. Completely the opposite, actually. Now that your starting to recover, you're going on tour!"

"What? No!"

"Look, I know that you're still down and things, but it will only take two weeks; it's just a short one around the US."

"Look, Bridgit, I appreciate that you're trying to help me, and you must have put a lot of work into organising this, but I just can't come. I'm sorry."

"But, why not?"

"I just...can't. Please understand."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I do not understand why you cannot go on a two week tour."

"Fine, okay, I'll tell you. Okay, you remember a few years ago on the news. Well, it was that Ally Dawson, my girlfriend, was pregnant. We broke up, so the the press left her alone, but, I'm a daddy. Her name is Arianna Melody Moon and her and her incredible mom need me right now so I just can't. Okay?"

"Okay, you don't have to go."

"Thank you so much, Bridgit."

"Bit you will have to go on tour sooner or not. Your fans want to hear you or they'll lose interest in you."

"I will."

"Good."

"Also, thank you for understanding."

"That's alright."

"Not to be rude, but I need to go. Bye."

"Bye."

At that, I hung up.

I went back into the living room and found Ally reading Curious George to Arianna. Gosh, she's such a good mom. I can only hope that I can be a good enough dad.

Just then, we heard a knock on the door and we both made our way over to it.

"Austin Moon," said the voice at the door.

"Hey, Jimmy," we said nervously in unison.

"Look, I was talking to Bridgit about the tour and she told me you wern't coming and why. Why didn't you two just tell me?"

"Jimmy, it wasn't Austin's fault," Ally said, trying to defend me.

"No, Ally, you don't have to defend me. I'd give up my career in a heartbeat for you and Arianna. I love you more than my career and anything else in the world," I announced.

"Austin, you don't have to do that," Ally insisted.

"You're right, he doesn't. Austin, you're a talented kid. You can sing, you can dance, you can write songs. You're exactly the type of person I like to work with. Now as long as you keep your priorities straight, I would love to continue buinsness with you."

"Thank you so much Jimmy, and I promise I will," I promised.

"You'd better. Now, I'll see you and your little family in the studio on Monday morning."

Ally's POV

After our talk with Jimmy, I found Arianna asleep on the sofa. Austin helped me take her upstairs, and together, we put her to bed.

"Night sweetie. Love you." I said and went to walk out the door of Arianna's room.

"Sweet dreams, baby girl. I love you so much," Austin said and followed me out the room.

"Good night mommy and daddy," said a little voice as we left the room.

"So, what shall we do now?" I asked Austin.

"We could watch a movie?" Austin suggested.

"Sure," I replied and we went downstairs to watch it.

We decided on the notebook. I'm a girl so I love romances, but I figured that the only reason Austin wanted to watch it is because I would need someone to cry on at the end. If only he knew that he doesn't need a sad ending to a film to get me to cuddle up to him.

About half way through the movie, I glanced away into Austin's eyes. About a second after, Austin broke his stare to look into mine. It stayed like this for a few moments, until it was broken by a full on, but sweet, passionate, kiss.

After we pulled away, Austin clambered on top me and we kissed again. Then, I took his shirt off revealing his abs. We then continued to take off each other's clothing until we were bare naked. Then... (A/N please don't make me write it. You guys know what happens)


	6. Chapter 6

Liars and Little girls chapter 6

Austin's POV

I woke up on a red sofa, which is weird as I don't own a red sofa. That's when last night came back to me. Arianna, Jimmy, escpecially Ally. I pulled my underwear on and followed the pancake aroma into the kitchen. There, I found Ally and a stake of chocolate chip pancakes waiting for me. I gobbled them up faster than you can say "double take."

"Austin," Ally began. "About last night: Did we do...it?"

"I believe so," I said while smiling.

"That's what I thought. But don't worry, it shouldn't change anything," she tried to assure me, but it didn't work, because inside, there was nothing I wanted more, than for me and Ally to get back together.

A week later

Ally's POV

It had been a week since me and Austin had done...it and things were still awkward. It was almost as if, we were trying to work out if we still liked each other, which was not the case. I do not still have feelings for Austin. He broke my heart into so many pieces a calculated couldn't count it.

Anyway, there were more important things to think about. Like my daughter. Right now, Austin, Arianna and I were at Starr records studios to rehearse for the kids dance awards. Everyone thought that Austin performs at a kids awards with an actual kid was a genius idea. I did too, until Jimmy brought up the thought of using the duet as a way of announcing that Arianna was Austin's daughter. I know that we already told the world that I was pregnant (A/N from the prequel, Loving and Leaving), but according to Austin, the world believed that I had a miscarriage.

"If it's a gift worth taking a chance for

Then this is something you dance for," Arianna sang.

"Mommy, mommy," she screamed as she ran down the stage stairs. "Did you like it?" She asked me."

"I loved it," I replied. "You are one talented little girl, Arianna Melody Moon, and I am so very proud of you. Don't ever forget that." She smiled at my compliment.

"So, do you like singing with daddy?" I asked her.

"Yeah. When, I grow up, I want to be a superstar, just like him," she told me.

"I like that idea. Mama's little rock star."

"Hey, Alls, Jimmy wants to see the three of us in his office," Austin informed me.

"Okay. We'll be there in a minute," I replied.

I packed up Arianna's rucksack and we made our way to Jimmy's office where Austin and Jimmy was waiting for us. I sat down and put Arianna on my lap.

"Look," Jimmy began. "I'm gonna get straight to the point." (A/N I know Ronney Romone usually says that but I couldn't help myself)

"You can't keep secrets from the paparazzi. I think it's best if at the awards show we tell the world that Arianna is Austin's daughter.

"I'm alright with the idea but it's ultimately Ally's decision. She's Arianna's mom. If she's fine with Ari being exposed to that, then I'm fine with it," Austin announced.

Jimmy, Austin and Arianna turned to me, waiting for my answer. I stared into my daughters' eyes. They were the same as her dad's. For some reason, the conversation I had with Arianna just before we came to talk to Jimmy replayed in my head.

Austin, Arianna and Jimmy turned to me, waiting for my answer.

"Well, alright. As long as it's alright with Arianna."

"It's definatly alright with me."

With that, we went back to Sonic Boom.

Austin and Arianna returned to the studio a few more times to make sure everything was ready for the kids dance awards. I didn't mind, though. It made my world seem complete seeing my daughter and boyfriend perform together. No, I did not just say boyfriend; why would you think that.

"Um, ms Dawson, may I speak to you," a young girl, poking her head out of the wardrobe room beckoned to me.

"I just wanted to remind you that Arianna will need a dress for tomorrow night. Of course, we normally supply the outfits for performers but, the supply we have for four year old girls performing on live television, is a little low."

"Oh, well I guess we should go shopping today, then."

"Since the awards are tomorrow, I guess you should."

"But what shall I say the dress is for? I know Jimmy wants to keep Arianna performing a secret."

The girl, Mae, I think I remember Austin calling the wardrobe lady, handed me a sheet of paper.

"These are shops that sell, you know, the red carpet type dresses for children. Also, at the bottom is a picture of the suit Austin is wearing, so you can try and match them."

"Thank you so much," I said.

"You're most welcome."

I left to go find Arianna, because we've got shopping to do.

I buckled Arianna in the car seat and texted Austin where we were going. He texted back: 'k. I gotta say behind to work on dance moves anyway. C u at home.' I texted back a smiley face, then began to drive to Miami mall.

"Mommy, can you put on the radio please," Arianna asked me to on during the drive.

"Of course, Sweetie," I replied.

After listening to Elle Golding's Burn, Selena Gomez's Slow Down, The Vamps's Somebody to you and Olly Murs's Troublemaker, a very familiar song came on:

You like the good boys

So I'm not invited

To the plans you make

When you're with your friends

But you know bad boys

You can't deny it

They can always show you Where the fun begins

Hey now baby

No doubt about it

Girl you drive me crazy

I'm pleading guilty

To the way you make me

Wanna steal your heart

Steal your heart

Call me criminal

I won't deny

You make me want it all

Everything you are

So lock it up

Go on and try it

So matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess

I kind of like it

That you're innocent

Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down

So you can't hide it

So matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

You're a good girl

The perfect picture

Of an Angel smile

From a magazine

But it's a new world

And I know somewhere

There's a sight of you

No one's ever seen

Hey now baby

No doubt about it

Girl you drive me crazy

I'm pleading guilty

To the way you make me

Wanna steal your heart

Steal your heart

Call me criminal

I won't deny

You make me want it all

Everything you are

So lock it up

Go on and try it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess

I kind of like it

That you're innocent

Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down

So you can't hide it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

You like the good boys

So I'm not invited

To the plans you make

When you're with your friends

But you know bad boys

You can't deny it

They can always show you

Where the fun begins

Call me criminal

I won't deny

You make me want it all

Everything you are

So lock it up

Go on and try it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess

I kind of like it

That you're innocent

Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down

So you can't hide it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

The song got me thinking about when me and Austin were 16. I remember when Val barged into Sonic Boom and accused Austin of stealing 'steal your heart'. A week later we went to court about it and to help prove that he wrote it, he performed it. Then, Trish used her Awesome detective skills to show that Austin wrote the song about me. I'll never forget how I felt. It was like: my hope and faith had...

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, MOMMY!" Arianna was screaming at me, cutting me off from my thoughts and sending me back to reality. I realised that half a dozen cars were honking us, as the light ahead was green. I released the clutch and drove down the highway.

When we finally arrived at Miami Mall, it was 1:00, meaning we had four hours to find a dress for Arianna to wear tomorrow night.

We walked into the mall and I saw City Girl, one of the shops on the list that Mae had given me. I walked inside and was tempted to walk out as it was about 35%what-we-are-looking-for and about 65%I-can't-believe-parents-would-let-their-children-wear-a-dress-that-short. Nonetheless, their things weren't that nice, too revealing. Where were these children going? Strip clubs.

The next shop on the list was Garland. The dresses from the window were really pretty so we went inside. All my hope foyr this shop was instantly crushed when I saw what the rest of the chapter dresses were like. The majority of them looked like they had ten buckets of different colored paint thrown at them. They were just way to vibrant, neon and colorful. And I mean Dezs' pants colorful.

After leaving Garland, we made our way over to So Chic. I had to admit, they had beautiful (not to mention, expensive) dresses. Arianna found a pink one with little butterflies that she liked and we went into the changing room to try it on. As soon as the dress was on, we took it off. It was the size of Trish's 15th birthday dress; you could fit ten of her in it. We tried on a red lace one and it was the same. Seriously, what was Mae thinking suggesting this shop? We were going to an award show, not to an 18th century English ball.

The last shop was on the list Little Miss Hollywood. By now, I was thinking that we wouldn't find a dress and she'd have to go in sweats. I changed my prediction as soon as we reached the shop. In the front was a dress we both fell in love with. It was midnight blue with matching pumps. We continued to look round the shop and put the blue one back as soon as we saw the most beautiful dress ever. It was a sparkly silver and had a peach pink shawl and thin belt. We tried it on and bought it before you can say 'double take'. It was 5:00 so we decided to go home and make Austin a surprise dinner after his very long day of rehearsals.

The next day

"Don't worry, Arianna, just calm down," I reassured my daughter.

"I can't, mommy. There's too many people out there."

"You'll be alright. Daddy will be there with you. He'll keep you safe."

"Promise?"

"I promise, princess," Austin said, embracing our daughter in a hug. "So, who's ready to show the world how awesome they are?"

"I think I might," exclaimed Arianna.

I gave her one last good luck hug and watched as some security guard led Austin and Arianna towards the stage.

Austin's POV

I have to admit, I was nevous. I hadn't performed to an audience this big for years. However, I decided to hide it for Arianna's sake. She was worried enough as it is.

"Heeeellloooo Miamiiii," Jimmy Starr screamed. "I am excited to announce this years special guest star, Austin Moon!"

Hearing my cue, I walked out on stage and started waving.

"What's up Miami?" I shouted. At this, the crowd cheered. "Now, I'd like to introduce a special guest who I will be performing with: my daughter, Arianna Moon." At this, the crowd gasped. To be honest, I would have been shocked if they hadn't gasped. I ignored them and went off stage to find Arianna and carried her out onto the stage.

"Wave," I whispered in her ear, and she obeyed.

The audience let out 'oo's and 'ah's.

I sat her down next to me at the piano and we both began to play.

A dream like this not something you wish for

A dream like this not something you ask for

When it's a gift worth taking a chance for

Then this is something you dance for

There's a moment when you look to decide

Who will fall and who will survive

That's the moment you find it inside

On the line, this is your time

And it's all I want

And it's all I do

A dream like this not something you wish for

A dream like this not something you ask for

If it's a gift worth taking a chance for

Then this is something you dance

Can you believe it, are you feeling alive

Pick your mark, ready to rise

Your body's aching but your heart doesn't mind

Feet on the ground, eyes on the prize

And it's all I want

And it's all I do

A dream like this not something you wish for

A dream like this not something you ask for

When it's a gift worth taking a chance for

Then this is something you dance for

For the love, for the fame

To bring down the reign

For the way that they feel

When they're calling your name

For the days, nothing more

It's just you on the floor

Oh, this is so something you dance for

A dream like this not something you wish for

A dream like this not something you ask for

When it's a gift worth taking a chance

Then this is something you dance for

A dream like this not something you wish for

A dream like this not something you ask for

When it's a gift worth taking a chance for

Then this is something you dance for

The crowd cheered. I smiled at this perfect moment. I love Arianna so much and nothing that anybody does can change that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Liars and Little Girls Chapter 7**

**Ally's POV**

"Arianna, wake up," I cooed my daughter. It didn't work. "Arianna, honey, you need to wake up now," I said a little louder. "Arianna." I was talking quite loudly now. "ARIANNA," I screamed and she fell out of bed. "Sorry, sweetie," I apologized, "but we need to go out."

Arianna clambered up from the floor and made her way over to her closet, opened it, and found it was empty.

"Mommy, where are all my clothes?" She asked me.

"They're in your suitcase, in the taxi," I replied.

"Why are they in a taxi," She queried.

"I'll explain to you when we get to the airport," I answered. "Now come on, we need to get going or we'll be late."

I made sure Arianna was buckled in and then shut all the car doors.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" She asked me.

"He's not coming," I replied, plainly.

"Who not? And why are we leaving? Mommy, what's going on?" She asked me, her voice full of worry.

"Honey, can I ask you something?" I asked her, praying for a yes.

She nodded.

"Well, sweetie, I was just wondering if you thought that you were ready to be a big sister?"

Arianna gasped and I knew she was happy about it; that put a smile on my face.

"Really! Where are they?"

I winced, however I knew this question was coming. "It's in my tummy," I answered.

"You ate it?!" Arianna announced, half shocked, half worried.

I shook my head

"Then how did it get in there?"

I thought for a moment for a way to not answer. Finally, I said: "Oh, look at the time, we don't want to miss are flight."

I was thankful for the sheet that made sure the taxi driver couldn't here are conversation. The engine roared and we speed down the parkway, leaving Sonic Boom behind.

About half an hour later, we arrived at the airport. It wasn't very busy, because I booked us a dawn flight at 6:30. There were a few business travellers, standing around in suits, but apart from that, the terminal was empty.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. It was Trish calling. I pressed answer and held it to my ear:

I put the phone back in my pocket.

"Flight 313 to Kalamazoo now boarding small children," an announcer called. I took Arianna onto the plane and got her all fastened up.

Lucky for me (and everyone else on the plane), Arianna had woken up at 5am, so she slept the whole way.

I took advantage of the peace and put my headphones in and started listening to music. I put it on shuffle and a very familiar song came on.

I'm gonna be first to the finish line

Never giving up 'till we're out of time

And I'm gonna make a thing no doubt

'Cause that's what I'm about

Not gonna break 'till the music stops

Keep on climbing 'till we hit the top

If you've got a dream, gotta let it out

Show 'em what you're all about

Na na na na na

I got a feeling that tonight's the night

Na na na na na

I got a feeling that it's are time

Let's take this out to the streets

Everyone following me

We'll throw are hands to the sky

We're celebrating are lives

Come on let's give it a shot

This may be all that we got

Right here the moment is now

Let's show 'em what we're about

If you don't try then you'll never know

Just how far that you're gonna go

We can take off fly the world around

See what it's all about

I can hear music in the air

And I see people everywhere

I can feel the magic in the crowd

'Cause that's what we're all about

Na na na na na

I got a feeling that tonight's the night

Na na na na na

I got a feeling that it's are time

Let's take this out to the streets

Everyone following me

We'll throw are hands to the sky

We're celebrating are lives

Come on let's give it a shot

This may be all that we got

Right here the moment is now

Let's show 'em what we're about

I'm gonna be first to the finish line

Never giving up 'till we're out of time

And I'm gonna make a thing no doubt

That's what I'm about

Not gonna break 'till the music stops

Keep on climbing 'till we hit the top

If you've got a dream gotta let it out

Show 'em what you're all about

Let's take this out to the streets

Everyone following me

We'll throw are hands to the sky

We're celebrating our lives

Come on let's give it a shot

This may be all that we got

Right here the moment is now

Let's show 'em what we're about

Let's take this out to the streets

Everyone following me

We'll throw are hands to the sky

We're celebrating are lives

Come on let's give this a shot

This may be all that we got

Right here the moment is now

Let's show 'em what we're about

A few hours later

"Arianna," I whispered, "it's time to get off the plane."

She nodded her head sleepily. I throw the colouring book and pens she used into my handbag and pick up all the sweet wrappers from the floor.

We were able to collect are luggage straight away, which I was I glad about; Arianna hates waiting.

We put are suitcases in the car (which, during it's time in the airport car park, had charged up quite a bill) and I drove back to are little home.

Although it was 10:00 in the morning, Arianna was asleep. I grabbed her a pillow and blanket from the gas cupboard, placed them on the sofa and layed her down on top of them.

I yawned. Gosh, I was pretty tired too. I took myself up to bed. Not bothering to change into my pyjamas, I lied down and went to sleep.

Austin's POV

I woke up around nine o'clock and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Surprisingly, Ally wasn't there; neither were my pancakes! I went into the living room to find Arianna; nothing. I decided to go and check the room my daughter had been sleeping in. I saw an empty room, and when I say empty, I mean empty. There were no clothes in her wardrobe or toys on the shelves. Ally and Arianna were gone. I fumbled for my phone in my back pocket. I dialled Dez's number.

I took Dez's advice and called Trish:

I didn't hesitate. I throw myself into my car and zoomed off down the highway.

I arrived at the airport, and found that a flight was leaving for Kalamazoo at ten o'clock. Now all I had to do is wait. I waited for what seemed like a lifetime, when finally, an announced bellowed: "Flight 326 to Kalamazoo, now boarding." I leaped up from my seat and bolted onto the plane, leaving a few Stewart ladies extremely confused. I buckled myself in my seat before anyone else was even on the plane. I knew people were staring, but I'm Austin Moon, I'm use to it.

I sat on the plane for a few hours. I kept wishing and wishing that it would go faster, but it wouldn't hurry up.

When it was almost on the ground, I jumped off the plane before it even landed, not caring about the safety rules. Luckily, the taxi company wasn't far from arrivals.

"Where to, sir?" The driver asked me.

"Camila Court apartments on Madison Road. Swansbridge," I replied.

About an hour later, I arrived at a white building. Ivy climbed the walls and moss covered the red roof. It was such an Allyish place. I walked in and took the stairs to the 3rd floor. I ran across the hall to apartment 12 and knocked on the door. After a few moments, Arianna opened the door.

"Daddy?"

"Hey, princess."

We embraced each other in a hug. However, Arianna wasn't the only thing that came up to me; happiness did too.

Ally's POV

I woke up to a knock at the door. I gathered myself up from bed and pushed my completely exhausted body to put clothes on. When I reached the living room, I realised that my daughter had already opened the door.

"Arianna, who's at the- Austin!" I exclaimed. I jumped over the sofa, round my daughter and into Austin's waiting arms. We hugged for about a minute, until we pulled away the right amount of distance to be able to effortlessly look into each other's eyes. Then, we broke into a passionate but innocent kiss. It only lasted for about five seconds, but a five second kiss with Austin was enough to make me feel a lifetime full of love. "Eww," exclaimed Arianna, grossed out by the fact that her parents were kissing. We pulled away and looked at each other, neither of us quite knowing what to do next.

"Ally, why did you leave?" Austin asked, breaking the ice.

"I was scared, and as my mom always said: "fear makes you do funny things."

"Scared of what?" Austin asked, completely confused and trying to work out what he had missed.

"Scared...of losing you," I replied, dreading his answer, and knowing that in a matter of minutes I would have to tell him.

"Why would you be scared of losing me? I'm not going anywhere," he commented.

"Because-," I took a deep breath, preparing myself to say these dreaded words. "I'm pregnant," I finally admitted, closing my eyes, not daring to open my eyes and see his reaction.

"Is it- is it mine?" He asked me.

"Yes," I admitted. Are you mad?"

"No, I'm quite the opposite," he said, making me smile from ear to ear. "In fact, in glad that you waited until now to tell me."

"Why," I questioned.

"Because, it makes this moment even better." Austin got down on one knee and pulled a small, black, velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it and presented me with the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It was gold and had a diamond cut into the shape of a treble clef in the centre. I also noticed that on the rim of the ring was the words 'You can come to me' cut in cursive.

"Ally Dawson, you have given me many things: My first big hit, my first TV appearance, my first kiss, a daughter, and love. So I want to give you something in return. Ally, will you make me the happiest person alive and do me the honours of marrying me?" Austin announced.

I stood stunned for a moment, tongue tied. When I finally got control of my body again, I muttered a "yes." It was official we were engaged.

"Aww. Mommy an daddy gon get marry," squealed a little voice beside us.

"That's right, baby girl," said Austin. "Mommy and daddy are getting married. You're going to be a big sister. Seriously, it's like we're ome of those Disney Channel shows!"

Arianna giggled. "I love you mommy and daddy and baby brother or sister. You're the best family ever."

That was it; I couldn't bear the tension. I pulled Austin and Arianna into a hug a thanked God for my perfect family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Liars and Little girls chapter 8****  
**

**First thing: I would like to apologise for the long wait. I have just started High School and things have been hectic and I couldn't find the time to write. I'm really sorry.**

**Secondly, some of you may have noticed that this story (and Loving and Leaving) has a new book cover. What do you think if them?**

**Thirdly, I have decided that the second sequel will be called Families and Forever. We're looking at roughly another three or four chapters of this story so the sequel should be up around Mid-November.**

**Anyway, enough with all that, here's chapter 8:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

~Ally's POV~

I woke up, side by side to Austin.

"Ugh," I groaned. No, I was not complaining that Austin was next to me. (Actually, I was the farthest thing from complaining). I groaned because only Austin was next to me, which meant that there was only one place Arianna could be, and that meant...

I heard a scream which was followed by a splat coming from the kitchen. I jumped up and made my way across the hall to my cupboard sized kitchen. Inside, I found Arianna looking guiltily around at the brown walls. Hold on a second, are kitchen doesn't have brown walls.

"Arianna, what did you do?" I asked in my stern mother voice, trying to hide the fact that I wanted to slap her.

"Arianna make milkshake," she exclaimed.

"Arianna, only mommy and daddy can make milkshakes, okay?" I told her.

"I sorry," she told me.

"It's okay. Just promise me that you won't do it again."

"I promise."

"Hey Als, I've been looking all over the-jeez. What happend in here?' Austin asked me, in total berwilderment.

"Arianna wanted to make a milkshake and forgot to put the lid on the blender," I replied.

"Aww, that's kind of cute."

"Yeah, but now I have to try and clean all of this mess up."

"Don't worry, I'll tidy up here; you just go and clean up Arianna," and moved his gaze over to his daughter, who was now attempting to lick her half-blended milkshake off of her elbow.

"Austin, but-" I complained.

"No buts. We wouldn't want my beautiful fiancée getting all dirty, now would we?"

I smiled at the use of the word, fiancée. Fiancée. It had a nice ring to it.

"Fine. But it's you're fault if you get dirty."

I sighed and grabbed my chocolate covered daughter and carried her upstairs. I ran some hot water into are bathtub and dipped Arianna in. I washed her clean until the water turned a dark, murky brown.

Austin came in and began, "Hey, Als, where's the-"

As soon as Arianna saw her daddy she splashed around in the water, covering me her chocolate bath.

"Geez, Austin, you know she does that when she sees you," I complained.

Arianna giggled.

"What you laughing at?" I asked sarcastically.

She laughed again.

Seeing our daughter happy put a huge smile on me and Austins' faces.

"Anyway, Ally, I came in here to talk to you about...you know...where we're gonna live because...well...are we gonna stay here or go back to Miami or-"

"I'll stop you right there," I told him. "We are moving back to Miami whether you like it, or not. It is are home and where I want are daughter to grow up. So pack are bags 'cause I wanna be home by tonight."

He smiled at me and kissed my neck all in a smooth movement.

"I'll go pack that bag," he told me, in a hella sexy voice that sort of reminded me of Edward Cullen, and left the room.

I got Arianna out of the bath, dried her and carried her to her bedroom. She dressed in a white blouse and mauve skirt. I then made my way downstairs and started cooking Austin and Arianna some pancakes. The key word in that sentence is started. Half way through, I felt the urge to throw up, and scurried to the bathroom. I almost forgot: I hate being being pregnant.

"Are you alright," Austin asked me, trying to divert his eyes from the vomit coming from my mouth.

"I'm fine, I managed to reply between puking. "Just morning sickness."

After about half an hour, I got myself together and went back to cooking the pancakes, which were a night black ash in the pan.

I started again and managed to serve up 5 pancakes; two for Austin and I and one for Arianna. After we finished eating are pancakes, Austin and I washed up the dishes. Sure, we splashed half of the soapy water at each other while doing so, but that's not the point.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Five Hours Later

"Done!" I piped. I had just bought are tickets back to Miami. Austin put are suitcases in the taxi and we headed to the airport, ready to catch a plane to the start of my new life with Austin, Arianna and baby.

On the plane I fastened Arianna's seatbelt and as the plane soared into the sky, I let myself drift off to sleep:

_In my dream, I sat in a cold, hard bed; a bit like a one you get in a hospital. "That's because you're in a hospital, duh," said my conscience. That's when I noticed that I was holding something in my arms. 'Not something; someone' I corrected myself. The baby lay silently in my arms. Not making any sound. The only sound was from a little girl, crying in the corner. _

_"Wake up, don't go," she sobbed. I couldn't see her face. It was buried between her legs. Her blonde curls hiding the top of her head. _

_That's when I realised what she meant. The baby lay silently in my arms. So silent, it had no heartbeat. It was dead._

_Then the little girl said something again?_

_"Ally, open your eyes, we're about to land."_

_What?_

"Ally. Ally. WAKE UP!" the voice said again. My eyes shot open and I found myself on a plane, between Austin and Arianna.

"Sorry, Als, but the plane's about to land and you need to put on your seatbelt," he apologised.

"No, it's okay, I would have dome the same thing to you if it was the other way around," I told him.

"Were you having a good dream?" he asked.

"Yes," I lied.

"Mommy, mommy, where are we?" Arianna asked me, in her normal bubbly and excited way.

"We're in Miami. That place we were only a few days ago. Remember?"

She nodded.

After we got off the plane, we put our things in Austin's car. We drove down the highway but took a turn down a road I didn't recognise.

"Austin, where are we going?" I asked him.

"Look Als, I know that you and Arianna have been living in Sonic Boom but I figured that you are going to need to move to somewhere with more space 'cause of the baby so I thought that you could move in with me."

He pulled up outside a familiar White House with Palm trees and a turret. **(A/N This is the house they bought in Loving and Leaving) **

"No way! You still live here!" I jumped out the car and ran up to the porch.

"I've had two extra bedrooms build but apart from that, yeah, it's exactly the same.

Austin opener the door and we (Austin, Arianna and I) went inside. We were all too tired after the plane ride to unpack the bags, so we just sat on the couch, talking and enjoying each other's company. Somehow, inside of me, I knew that as long as I had my family, I was going to be alright.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

The next day

"Hey, Austin, I've just booked us an appointment at the clinic for the baby's first ultrasound and I just wanted to check that you want to come, right?"

"Ally, how many times do I have to tell you? You, me, Arianna and baby are gonna be a family. We're all in this together. Of course I'm coming."

"Great. But what will we do with Arianna? You have to be at least five years old to go to a clinic and she is still four?"

"Babysitter?" He suggested.

"I guess that's are only option. How about we ask Trish and Dez? It would give is a chance to tell them about baby number 2, as well," I debated.

"You're right. I'll go and give them a call now," he informed me.

A few minutes later, he came back.

"They both said that they'll do it," he told me.

I nodded.

"What time is the appointment?" He asked.

"Ten," I replied.

He typed something on his phone, (probably a text to Trish and Dez), then put it back in his pocket.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"Daddy, daddy, wake up, I hungry," I heard Arianna complain.

I then felt something large and heavy jump on top of me. It shook me until I opened my eyes.

"Mommy, wake up, I want pancakes."

"Okay, sweetie. Just give me a moment to wake up. You can go downstairs."

After a few moments I managed to pull myself out of bed. Downstairs, I put Tinkerbell, one of Arianna's favourite movies, on. I turned the stove on and flipped seven pancakes. Three for both Austin and I, and one for Arianna.

"Hey, how come you didn't tell me you were making pancakes?" Austin moaned, walking into the kitchen.

"Don't worry. You can stop being a baby 'cause I made you some too."

A smile lit up his face abd he rushed over and gobbled all the pancakes up. I finished my lot and left to get dressed before Trish and Dez got here. I pulled on an orange skirt and a blue sand red best top. I heard a knock at the door and hurried downstairs to open it.

"Trish, Dez, you're here!" I exclaimed, greeting my best friend and fiancee's best friend at the door. "Thank you so much for coming. I feel really bad for dumping Arianna on you."

"It's are pleasure," Trish said. "But if you don't mind me asking, where are you guys going?"

"Are you going on a date!?" Dez exclaimed.

"No," I began. "We're going to the hospital."

"Why!?" Trish asked.

"Because...I'm pregnant."

"Congrats you guys," they said in unison, then looked at each other and shuddered. Some things never change.

"That's not all," I told them. I then looked at Austin and gave him a look that said 'continue'.

"We're engaged," he announced.

Trish lushed forward and gave me a hug. Austin and Dez did there whad up handshake.

"Not to be rude, but we really need to go," I told them.

"No, of course, go," Trish informed us.

Austin and I said goodbye to Trish, Dez and Arianna. We then walked out the door, jumped in the car and drove to the clinic.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Austin and I pulled up at the clinic. I got out the car and rubbed my belly. A sense of da ja vu ran through me. 'Stop it Ally', I told myself. You and Austin are going to stay together. You are going to get married, for heavens sake. Everyday I tell myself this. Everyday I try to believe it.

We walked in and Austin signed me in.

I sat down in this really uncomfortable scruffy grey chair in the waiting room. Austin began to walk up towards me, obviously going to sit next to me, but he didn't have time to, since the loudspeaker said: "Ally Dawson, room 3"

He offered me his hand, and together, hand in hand, we walked into room 3.

Inside was a woman with a blonde and grey bob, wearing a while lab coat and see through gloves. Presumably the midwife.

"Hi Ally, I'm Docter James and I will be your midwife throughout your pregnancy. Hop on the recliner and dad can sit on the blue chair next to you. That's it. Now if you could lift your shirt up for me; that would be great."

Austin and I did exactly what she told us to do.

"Excellent. Now I'm going to put this gell on your stomach. It won't sting but it will be cold," she informed me.

She looked at the scan from the screen by her desk. I couldn't see it, however I could see that she was looking at it in great detail.

"Is everything alright?" I asked. Why was Docter James close-reading the screen? Why wasn't she answering my questions? Why wasn't she showing ME the screen? Will I ever stop asking questions?

"Ally Dawson, Austin Moon," she finally said. "You are going to be the proud parents of twins! Congratulations!

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**Soooooo, how was it? You may answer that question below in the review box. Also I know Ally's dream seems a little confusing but it will make sense by the end of the story. I promise.**

**Until next time, y'all.**

**~Darcey (Daydreamer1904)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, wonderful people of the world. How are you? 'We're great because you just updated Liars and Little girls'. Okay, that probably wasn't your response but, hey, a girl can dream. I have no idea how some authors can make like really long authors notes; I have nothing else to stay apart from here's the next chapter:**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**~Ally's POV~**

"T...t...t...twins!" I stuttered.

"Yes," exclaimed Dr James. "And some very healthy ones at that, too."

I smiled and saw that same smile reflected on Austin's face. We thanked Dr James and left, anxious to get back to are baby girl.

When we got home, we found Trish texting on her phone while Dez and Arianna were watching Barbie Princess Charm School.

"Hey, how've you guys been?" I asked them as we walked into the kitchen.

"Terrible. My boyfriend, Oliver, just broke up with me."

"Aww, Trish, I'm so sorry. I know how-" I began to reply.

"Shh," Dez interrupted. "We're trying to watch a movie here," sounding kind of annoyed that we had interrupted his watching of a Barbie movie.

"Anyway," began Trish. "How was the ultrusound?"

"Amazing," I replied. "We found out we're having twins!"

"Twins!" Trish sqealed. "That's so exciting; congrats Ally, congrats Austin."

"Shh, I'm trying to watch a movie," complained Austin who's eyes were now focused on the screen.

"Boys," Trish moaned. "Anyway, that's so exciting, Ally. Twins."

"I know," I agreed. "You here that Arianna? You're gonna have two brothers or sisters instead of just one."

"Two!" She exclaimed. "That's double as many as I was going to have originally."

I nodded. "And I know that you're gonna be a great big sister," I told her.

Me and Trish continued to chat about girly things until the movie finished when Trish and Dez both decided it was time to leave.

_Time Lapse 1 month._

Today was Arianna's first day of Kindergarten and I was seriously freaking out. The last time I had panicked this much was the twins first checkup, a month ago. In my head, I went over everything that needed to be done.

Make lunch. _Check._

Set out clothes. _Check._

Put her back pack by the door. _Check._

Cook her her favourite breakfast of pancakes. _Check._

Make sure Austin is aware of what is going on. _Check._

Make sure Arianna is aware of what is going on. _Check._

Put Astwood Elementary's emergency contact details on my phone. _Check._

'Calm down, Ally' I told myself. 'Every mom feels like this on their child's first day of school. You've done everything there is to be done. Nothing will go wrong'.

I woke up Arianna and dressed her in a long sleeved purole top, a short black skirt, white tights and black boots. I then brought her downstairs to a stack of chocolate chip pancakes.

When she had finished eating her breakfast I began to brush her hair and tell her what was happening today.

"Where's daddy?" She asked after I was finished explaining everything.

"He's at work," I replied.

"Oh, so he can't take me to my new school?" She asked, sounding dissapointed.

"Don't worry, he's gonna pick you up," I said, trying to lift her spirits.

"Yay," she squealed.

I finished brushing her hair and put her back pack in the car and drove her to school. I handed her everytjing she needed, waved goodbye and teary eyed, watched her walk through the classroom doors.

**~Arianna's POV~**

I waved goodbye to my mommy and dawdled into the colorful room which she had told me to go into. Green and yellow desks in the shape of squares were in the middle of the room and on one side was a train set and a dolly house and on the other side was a sand pit. I decided to go over to the dolly house as I like dollies. Me and mommy play all the time.

"Can I play?" I asked the three girls already by the dolls house.

"Yeah," replied the tall one in the middle. "We're playing families. I'm the mommy, Laina is the sister and Evie is the baby so you can be another sister."

"Okay," I told them.

"What's your name?" the tall girl asked me again. "I'm Hadley."

"Arianna."

"Really! My mommy's called Arianna! What's your mommy called?"

"Ally. And my daddy is called Austin."

"My daddy is called Jamie. I also have a sissy called Kylie. Do you have any sissies or brothies?"

"No. But I will soon! Two of them!"

"Boy or girl?"

"I don't know."

"Boys. Girls. Come find your seats," said a really old lady with red hair who I had never seen before. I found my name on a green table in the corner. I wasn't near Hadley, but at least I was next to Laina.

"I'm Mrs Triamonte, and I'm going to be your teacher this year." She went on and on about how we should be good boys and girls but I wasn't really listening.

Throughout the day we did some counting and writing. In the afternoon we were allowed to play. Me and Hadley played on the climbing frame with Laina, Evie, and another girl called Stella. It was really fun.

"Boys. Girls. You're parents are here," Mrs Triamonte told us.

We all ran inside. I grabbed my bag, my lunch box and my coat and went over to where Mrs Triamonte was talking to a whole bunch of grown ups.

I saw a tall blonde person waiting in the corner and ran into his arms.

"Daddy," I squealed.

"Hey princess. Have a nice day?"

"Yep."

"Come on, let's get home. Mommy really misses you."

**~Ally's POV~**

"Mommy!" Arianna cried as she and Austin ran through the door.

"Hey baby girl, who was school?" I asked her.

"Awesome," she replied. She went on telling Austin and I about her day until we got interrupted when my phone rang.

_Ally: Hello?_

_Trish: Hey Ally._

_Ally: Oh, hey Trish._

_Trish: Guess what? Me and Jace got back together._

_Ally: That's great._

_Trish: Yeah. Hey, we were thinking of doing a triple date with you two and Dez and Carrie. There up for it. What do you say?_

_Ally:I'll have to ask Austin. Hold on:_

"Hey, Austin, Trish is on the phone. She just got back together with Jace and is wondering if we want to go on a triple date with them and Dez and Carrie," I told him.

"That's a great idea," he replied.

_Ally: He's up for it and so am I._

_Trish: Great. We're thinking of next Saturday at eight at Frank's Fancies. _

_Ally: Awesome. See you then._

_Trish: See you then. Bye._

_Ally: Bye. _

_Trish: Bye._

_Ally: Bye._

I threw my phone down on the couch and realised I had just got myself into a huge problem. What on earth was I going to wear with my bump?

_Time lapse 2 weeks_

This was it. The time had come for me to squeaze into my dress. Okay, I was kind of exaggerating, I don't have a bump yet. I mean, I'm only two months. But I just feel so...big. Okay, I'm exaggerating again. I'm not big. In fact, so far I'm only gained 2 oz. These babies are gonna be little shorties like me.

My yellow top and green skirt **(A/N This is the outfit that Laura Marano wore to the Teen Choice Awards 2014. It's all over the internet so just google a picture) **matched perfectly with my straightened hair, which when I had finished meant I was ready. I skipped down to Austin (who had been ready and waiting for an hour and a half), said goodbye to Arianna and Ellie the babysitter and we walked out the door.

When we arrived, Trish, Jace, Dez and Carrie were already there with there starters in front of them. Oops, did I really take that long to get ready. We sat down and I really started to realise how much I had missed while I was in Kalamazoo. Turns out that Trish and Jace had broken up because she had had a miscarriage, Cassidy had come back from LA and tried to make a move on Austin who had turned her down as fast as you would do to poisonous cookies (Dez's words, not Austin's) and Dez and Carrie had lost their virginity to each other, and considering what they've just told us, I think they've just lost their dignity as well.

It felt good catching up with my friends, but sad at the same time realising that so many important things happened in their lives and I wasn't there to be happy for them or support them. I know that whatever will happen in the crazy madness that is somehow my life, I will always be alright as long as I have my friends and family by my side.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**So, there it is. Kind of a filler chapter so it hope it wasn't too boring. Nethertheless, hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**Follow me on Instagram at Darcey.R5**

**~Darcey (Daydreamer1904)**


End file.
